1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pin fin forming methods, and more particularly, to pin fin forming methods suitable for improving pin fin forming performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks typically have a plurality of pin fins for heat dissipation. There is a need for improvement in the pin fin forming performance for the purpose of enhancing heat dissipation performance of heat sinks.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-216882 (JP 10-216882 A) discloses related art. JP 10-216882 A discloses a method of forming unevenness on a material. In this method, the material is rolled between a die with a plurality of grooves and a roll, whereby unevenness is formed on the material by the grooves of the die.
However, in the method of JP 10-216882 A, for example, when pressing of a flat plate material is started from a first end of the material, a second end of the material may protrude out of the die or may be warped upward with respect to the die. As a result, parts of the material may inadequately extruded into the grooves, so that desired unevenness (i.e., pin fins) may fail to be formed on the material.